Recently, the rapid growth of social networking sites, such as MySpace and Facebook, has revealed a new trend of Internet usage. Social networking generally relates to services and tools that help users maintain and expand their circles of friends usually by exploiting existing relationships. Social networking sites have shown potential to become the places on the Internet where many people spend most of their time, thus making these sites the main entry point for online activity. Often times, these social networking sites can become the focal point of sharing information, such as links, multimedia, music, and the like. Additionally, the social networking sites allow users to present personal profiles of themselves to visitors of the social networking sites.
Unfortunately, visitors to the social networking sites have no way to determine if the information contained therein is authentic and accurate. Typically, the users place information in the social networking sites without providing any type of independent verification of the information. Accordingly, all the information contained therein is self-asserted and unverified. As such, visitors to the social networking sites may not be able to trust the information contained therein. This prevents visitors to the social networking sites from using the information to verify important personal information such as employment history or education. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide methods and systems that provide information in the social network which is independently verified.